Paradise Lost
by JPM1978
Summary: The new generation of Vice detectives are settling into their careers and families. But when one of their own is hurt on the job, it shakes up their foundations. Will they stand the test of time?
1. Chapter 1

**As always, Miguel, Ali, Roni, and Ryan belong to xXBalorBabeXx. Check out her MV stories too!**

Officer Veronica Tubbs-Castillo wasn't the biggest fan of posing as a prostitute while undercover, but unfortunately in this situation, it was the best way to blend in as a woman in the red light district she and Ryan would be working. She prepared to go undercover wearing a skin-tight leopard print mini dress, false eyelashes, bright red lipstick and 5" patent leather heels which made her appear much taller than her petite 5'3" frame. With a small smile she wondered if her own husband would even recognize her. She sat at her desk, preparing mentally, as the ancient AC system in the OCB clanked away overhead. She mused that with the small exception of a computer on each desk, the office had changed very little since the days when her parents worked here. The walls were painted a pale salmon, now dirty and dusty with time. The inner-office, which had once belonged to Lieutenant Martin Castillo, was now occupied by Lieutenant Billy Crockett. Martin Castillo, Roni's father-in-law, now enjoyed a much-deserved retirement while meticulously tending to his garden and traveling with his beloved wife, Gina Calabrese-Castillo.

Roni busied herself applying extra colorful eye makeup while Ryan Rivera to finished his phone conversation with Ali before they headed out to the meet, Ali was Roni's best friend and sister in law. She was now nearing the end of her pregnancy with the couple's first child and was starting to reduce her working hours. So tonight Roni was backing Ryan up. She knew it frustrated Ali not to be able to follow through on this case.

Ryan nodded with the phone to his ear as he spoke to his wife. "I know you feel like crap, babe. I'll be home as soon as I can. Yes… yes of course I'll bring the food. No, I don't know if they have anything bigger than a large but I can ask the guy… yes, I promise I wont forget the curly fries this time. Okay, yes, I'll be careful. Love you."

Roni looked up at Ryan from across her desk as he hung up the phone, her eyes laughing with amusement, knowing her best friend's appetite had increased immensely in the late stages of pregnancy. "I guess the baby is hungry again?"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "When is the baby not hungry? But I guess it beats the morning sickness she had early on."

Roni smiled. "Hey, you'd better take her seriously or you'll be sorry! Just ask your brother in law! Jack was constantly making me want jalapeño peppers and ice cream. Together!"

"Oh believe me, I'm not taking any chances! Now, you ready to do this?"

Roni closed her makeup compact and shoved in in her purse along with her badge and gun. She took a deep breath. "Absolutely!"

Casually glancing down the street and listening through her nearly invisible earpiece, she could hear Ryan talking to the dealer down the block, the notorious Carlos Pedrosa. A months-long investigation was all leading up to this meet and everything hinged upon it. After six months off of work with baby Jack, she was just starting to get back in the undercover groove. It was hard not to think about her infant son and husband waiting for her at home in between avoiding confrontation with other girls on the street and feigning interest in the johns that approached her. Thought of home nagged at her, feeling like an extra weight on her shoulders. She knew that could be dangerous at a time like this Why didn't anyone tell her how much scarier this was going to get once she became a mother? She wondered if her own mother had felt this way when she was a Vice detective. Her heart rate quickened as she forced her mind to shift back to the task at hand. From the tone of Ryan's voice she could tell things were not going as planned.

Suddenly she could hear the sounds of a struggle over the radio followed by gunshots and two sets of screeching tires. Ryan's cover was blown and the perp was trying to make a quick escape.

She could see Pedrosa's Porsche fly down the street with Ryan in hot pursuit in in his fully restored black Trans Am. He skidded to a stop in front of her, the engine roaring.

"Roni! Get in!" He shouted.

Roni took a flying leap into the car through the passenger side window and Ryan sped off after the Porsche, weaving in and out of traffic, the wind blowing through her hair. Pedrosa attempted to lose them by making a quick turn into a dark alley, but found himself at a dead end. Both cars skidded to a stop and Pedrosa exited the Porsche, briefcase in hand, waving a gun from Roni to Ryan and then back to Roni.

Barricading themselves behind the open doors of the Trans Am, Roni and Ryan pointed their own weapons at the dealer. Nearly blinded by the early evening sun, she withdrew her badge from her handbag. "Miami Vice! Put your weapon down and put your hands where I can see them!"

In a split second, the dealer's gun fired at them twice. The sound of the gunshot was deafening, and for a moment, it sounded as though she were underwater and time was in slow-motion. As she moved to dodge the bullet flying her way, Roni could see images from her life flash in front of her: her parents hugging her, she and Miguel kissing in his bedroom as teenagers then years later at their wedding, the birth of little Jack…surely she'd never see them again! And meanwhile Ali was at home, pregnant, and waiting for Ryan… No! She fired back just as she felt a terrible burning in her left arm. She fell to the ground and the world seemed to go dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Miguel sighed as baby Jack sat in his high chair, staring disapprovingly at the spoonful of strained peas held before him. "C'mon Jack, you loved this stuff last time! Now take just a little bite for Daddy…" Miguel brought the tiny spoon up to the baby's mouth. He tasted it, made a face, and blew it out, spraying the noxious green goop everywhere. A toothless smile spread across his face and he giggled happily at the sight of his father wiping the mess off of his glasses. "Very funny, buddy. Very funny."

At least the numerous failed attempts to feed Jack distracted Miguel from the time. Roni was undercover tonight for the first time since returning to work from maternity leave. He glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall and sighed once more. Why hadn't Roni called yet? He knew this was an intense meet, but it wasn't supposed to be a long one. She had promised she would call as soon as it was over. He picked up his phone and stared at it intently, as if he were willing it to ring.

Just then, a ring came from the front doorbell. "Now who could that be…" Miguel mumbled as he lifted Jack from his high chair. He sat the baby on his left hip and opened the door. He found himself faced with his sister Alison and a somber-faced Billy Crockett. Jack babbled excitedly upon seeing his beloved aunt.

Miguel's eyes darted between Ali and Billy. His mind raced, and only one name came to his mind as his heart thudded in his chest. Roni. This was the moment he prayed would never come from the moment Roni and his sisiter entered the academy.

"What happened?" The stress was like a weight on him and it felt like a monumental effort to force out the words. Of course the phrase 'Is she alive?' remained unspoken, but hung in the air between them.

"Try to relax, Miguel. Roni's going to be fine." Billy's voice was uncharacteristically soft and soothing. It reminded Miguel of when Billy would comfort he or Ali while babysitting them as little kids.

Ali must have seen that Billy's vague response was of no comfort to him. She placed her hand on Miguel's shoulder. "She was shot, but it's not life-threatening. Ryan is with her, and Rico and Trudy are on their way. "

'She was shot…' the words echoed in his mind and felt like a knife had been plunged in his heart. He reached in his pocket for car keys. "I need to get to her…"

Ali gently took his hand in her small one as Billy took Jack into his arms. "I'll take you, big brother. You shouldn't be driving right now. Billy will stay here with Jack. Don't worry, everything is just fine." She gave him a soft smile and he met her eyes with hers, which were kind, loving and sympathetic. Typical Ali. Here she was, nine months pregnant and her first concern was for others.

"Thanks, Ali."

The drive to the hospital was a blur. As soon as they were ushered into the ER by a nurse, Miguel rushed into Roni's room where she was flanked by her parents. He flew to her bedside, took her hand and kissed her.

"Thank God you're okay!" He tucked a strand of hair lovingly behind her ear and began looking her over as if he were a trained physician instead of a lawyer. "What happened? Did you hit your head? Did you need surgery? Where did the bullet hit you? Did they catch the asshole who did this?"

"Whoa, Miguel! Slow down, babe!" Roni squeezed her husband's hand.

Rico put a calming arm around him. "Just a sprained wrist, buddy. I know, we were scared too. I've seen too many people I care about hurt on the job."

"Where the hell is Ryan? How did he let this happen?"

Trudy held up a hand. "Hey, now, hold on. Ryan is in the cafeteria getting her a cup of coffee. I have a lot of undercover experience and I can say there's nothing he could have done to prevent this. He did all the right things."

"You'd better not blame him, Miguel Castillo," Roni warned, her voice firm, and Miguel knew better than to argue.

"That's right," Ali added defensively. "He's a great cop, not to mention your best friend."

Miguel took a deep breath and nodded, knowing he was outnumbered and immediately feeling guilt for blaming Ryan. "But you were shot!"

Roni rubbed his arm. "I was shot at. The bullet barely grazed my arm! I only got the sprained wrist from the fall. It's nothing! As soon as they get all my paperwork in order, we can go home."

"Yeah, well, whoever did this to you is going to spend the rest of his life behind bars for this. I'll make sure of it as soon as he gets in court."

Roni looked away and spoke softer this time. "Too late for that. I- I killed him." It was the first time she had spoken the words out loud, and it made her physically ill. She could barely get them out before she dissolved into tears.

Miguel pulled her into his arms, her small body shaking as she sobbed into his shoulder. "It's okay, love. Everything's okay," he soothed as Ali, Rico and Trudy looked on with sympathy.

Trudy took her daughter's hand. This was all like a bad memory to her, one she had hoped Roni would never have to face herself. "It's okay, sweetie. I know it's difficult but you did what you had to do. You saved Ryan's life and your own."

Roni nodded sadly, brushing away her tears.

For a moment, Miguel stared at his beautiful young wife, the mother of his child. For over ten years he had loved her with all his heart. Although the injury that had put her in this hospital room was minor, being here, having Billy show up at his door, was his worst nightmare. It had been minor this time, but he knew all too well how bad it could be. Far too many nights he had seen each of his parents anxiously waiting for the other to come home after a long night. Far too many of those nights, he and Ali had also worried about their parents, fearful that some drug dealer's bullet might cause them to never see them again. It ate at him that sweet little Jack might experience that someday as well.

He also knew Roni was strong-willed. Being a cop had been her dream since she was a little girl. He could never tie her down and demand than she give up her goals for the sake of his security. Never, he loved her far too much. But it was getting harder and harder to balance his need to keep her safe with being supportive of her career. Damnit, all those love stories said marriage was an easy with a happily ever after….


	3. Chapter 3

The cafeteria in the courthouse bustled with activity at lunchtime, but Miguel seemed oblivious to all of it. A notebook and his laptop lay open in front of him, but he didn't seem to notice as he stared off into space while absentmindedly stirring a bowl of soup.

Ryan set his tray down. "Hey Big Mike!"

Miguel seemed to snap out of his reverie, but his demeanor remained quiet and somber. "Oh, hey Ryan."

"What's goin' on, buddy? Roni doing okay? I've been out of the office all morning. I thought she might take the day off."

Miguel shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Ryan wondered if this wasn't a sore spot he shouldn't have brought up. Finally, Miguel spoke. "She's sore, but otherwise fine. I told her she should stay home, take a day to recover emotionally. Besides, Billy has to take her off the street until the investigation is done. I told her I'd take the day off and help her but she wouldn't hear any of it."

Ryan smiled. "You know Roni, no one tells her what to do! Always been that way. She and Ali are two peas in a pod, that's for sure." He paused and took a bite of his chicken salad sandwich as he studied his brother in law. "There's somethin' else goin' on, isn't there?"

That was why Miguel had always been wary to have a best friend like Ryan. He knew too damn much. Miguel took a deep breath, glanced around to see if anyone was nearby, and leaned over the table close to Ryan. "Well, remember a few weeks ago, Roni and I took Jack up to New York to visit her relatives?"

Ryan nodded, listening intently.

Miguel continued. "While we were up there, my friend Tim from law school set me up with an interview at the firm he's working for in Manhattan."

Ryan titled his head in confusion and concern. "Interview? Somethin' goin' on with your job at the DA's office?"

"No, nothing like that. But it's a big firm, very prestigious. Kind of an honor just to get an interview, but I didn't take it too seriously, after all, civil and contracts law really isn't my game. I just thought it was a good opportunity to fix up my resume and interviewing skills, and brush elbows wth some big-wigs. Anyway, I got a call this morning and they offered me an associate position."

Ryan's eyes widened and a smile spread across his face. "Wow! Congrats, little bro!" Suddenly his eyes turned serious once more. "Wait… you're not actually thinking of taking it, are you?"

Miguel paused and resumed stirring his soup. "I- I guess I am."

"Holy shit, _you_? Moving away? With Roni and Jack?"

"You'd better not breathe a word of this to Ali," Miguel warned. "Roni doesn't even know yet."

Ryan held up his hands. "Oh you'd better believe I won't! That news coupled with pregnancy hormones, and your sister is bound to start breathing fire! But what about Roni? Can't imagine she'll jump at the idea of leaving Miami."

"Well, I don't know. Tim said I could make partner eventually and I'd be making twice as much as I am now just to start! We could get a nice house in the suburbs in Jersey or Connecticut, we'd be close to her aunts and uncles and cousins… Plus maybe it's time we had a change. So many bad memories here- Ali's attack, my kidnapping…maybe she'd think it's a good idea to get away from this place. Start fresh."

Ryan nodded, but there was a sadness in his expression. "Sounds like you've got it all figured out."

"I still have to talk to Roni. They gave me some time to think it over, we'll see what happens."

Ryan took another bite of his sandwich and chewed slowly. Finally, he spoke again. "You know Mig, I have to wonder, if Roni hadn't been hurt yesterday, would you even be considering a move like that?"

"That has nothing to do with it," he replied defensively as he closed his laptop and gathered up his files. "I gotta run, court's back in session soon."

Ryan leaned back in his chair, sighed and shook his head sadly as Miguel walked away. He foresaw an ugly exchange at the Castillo-Tubbs home tonight, and he wished there were something he could do to stop it. Sometimes Miguel was just too damn stubborn for his own good.

It was nearly 6 o'clock when Miguel walked through the front door and set his briefcase down in the foyer. Walking in the kitchen, Roni greeted him with a warm hug and kiss while Jack giggled happily in the background.

"Missed you today, love. How was work?" he asked as he kissed his son on the head.

"Oh it was okay. I ended up coming home a little early. But the advantage of being stuck behind a desk is that I'm catching up on a bunch of reports and getting Billy off my back.

Miguel wondered if he didn't sense a bit of frustration in her voice about the situation at work. Should he bring up the job offer now? Wait till they were in bed later? Forget it altogether?

"How was your day?" Roi asked sweetly, stirring a pot on the stove.

It was now or never. "It was good. Case is going well in court and…" he hesitated. He drew in his breath. "I got a call today, from Tom Parker."

Roni continued stirring the simmering pot. "Who?" She asked absentmindedly.

"He's Tim's boss, up in New York. Remember I interviewed with him when we were up there?"

Roni nodded, but continued focusing on her cooking.

"Well, he offered me a job. As an associate attorney."

Roni turned and hugged Miguel tight. "Wow, sweetie! Congratulations!"

A surprised smile crept across Miguel's face. This reaction was unexpected! "You- you're happy about it?"

"Of course! You said it's a big deal to even get an interview over there! But I'm not totally surprised. With your record, and test scores and grades from law school, anyone would be crazy to pass you up. Besides, it's not like it really affects us. I know you'd never consider moving us to New York!"

Miguel stood staring at her, his expression blank.

The smile faded from Roni's face too. "Wait a minute, you _are_ thinking about it, aren't you? Miguel Christopher Castillo, if you think…"

He held up a hand. "Now just hold on a moment. You should see the starting salary they offered me! And the benefits are fantastic, even better than I have now. Plus lots of paid time off so we could visit Miami all the time!"

"I don't believe what I'm hearing! What about my parents? Your parents? Our friends? And your sister is just about to have a baby! Besides, you think I'd just give up _my_ career? Just like that when I'm barely getting started?"

"I just thought, maybe after what happened yesterday, you might have some-" he paused for a moment, searching for the right word. "-some _hesitations_ about your career."

Roni took a step back. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and her eyes turned dark and angry. "Hesitations? So that's what this is really about. You got scared yesterday so you want me to give up my career. I've dreamed about this job since I was a little girl!"

"It's not just that! We'd be close to your family in New York!"

"Family I barely know!" Roni retorted.

Miguel ignored her. "I'd be making more than twice as much as I do now. We could get a nicer, bigger house in the suburbs. A safe place for Jack to grow up!"

"The only reason we need a bigger house is for your gigantic mouth! Something slightly frightening happened yesterday so now I have to give up everything I worked so damn hard for? You're being ridiculous!"

"Oh yeah, it's totally ridiculous to want to keep my wife and the mother of my child safe!" Miguel argued sarcastically.

Roni threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "Here you go again! Overprotective Miguel, trying to run everyone's life, trying to control everyone, just to keep things the way he wants them! How well did that work for you when you tried that with Ali thirteen years ago?" Roni knew she was hitting below the belt now, but at the moment she didn't care. She felt that Miguel had fired the first shot when he suggested she leave her job behind for him.

Miguel felt like he had been punched in the gut at the memory of the day he had pushed Ali too far, causing her to leave home and wander Miami, leading to her brutal attack at the age of 14. "How dare you bring that up!" He is voice was becoming uncharacteristically loud.

"How dare you come in here and expect me to do whatever you ask!" Roni fired back even louder.

Meanwhile, Jack's little eyes darted back and forth between his arguing parents as their volume increased, and eventually his frightened face dissolved into tears. Roni gathered him in her arms and soothed him, turning her back on her husband as tears rolled down her own cheeks.

Miguel took a step toward her, but she pulled away. "Veronica…"

"Get out, Miguel." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"But…"

She turned back to him. He had never seen her so angry in his entire life. "You heard me! Go away! I can't stand looking at you right now!"

That just-punched-in-the-gut feeling returned, and he felt as though he could hardly breathe. The world seemed like a blur, part of him wanted to defy her request and hold her and apologize. The other part of him was still furious. Furious that she'd continue to put herself in danger, that she hadn't taken the events of the day before as a warning. His own anger won the internal struggle as he went to the front door, turned the knob, and got in his car.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonny slowly set down his book and glanced at the clock as soon as he heard a low, warning growl from Elvis up on the deck. Eleven o'clock. A bit late for someone to drop in. He took a quick inventory of the location of weapons he had hidden. Sonny Crockett had been retired for years, but old habits die hard. When a timid knock came, it was quickly followed by the sound of Elvis' snapping jaws. He carefully emerged from below to see who was there.

"Take it easy, Elvis." Sonny admonished adjusting his eyes to the darkness. Finally he made out the figure of Miguel clinging to the railing of the boat, trying to distance himself from the alligator. His hair was messy, his tie loose, the top button of his shirt was undone, and he looked a bit unsteady on his feet. Sonny almost laughed when he recalled Miguel's father looking almost the same, all those years ago when he and Rico had taken their boss to that little bar in the Keys after a particularly traumatic case involving his ex-wife.

"Miguel? You look like hell, kid."

"Un- Uncle Sonny- that _thing_ is going to eat my foot!"

"Elvis? Aw, he wouldn't do that. Doc says lawyers are bad for his cholesterol." Sonny patted Elvis, who crawled back to his blanket. He took a step toward Miguel and inhaled, catching the familiar scent of Jack Daniels. "Smells like you've been marinatin' in something, pal. What's goin' on?" Being out on a weeknight and drinking were out of character for Miguel. "Trouble in paradise?"

Miguel nodded and focused down at at his feet. Sonny recalled seeing that same sheepish look when he was a seven year old who had just broken his mother's vase. "Uncle Sonny? Can I stay here tonight? Roni and I had a bit of a fight and let's just say she wanted a little space. And I don't really feel like going to my parents and dealing with my dad right now."

Sonny nodded and took his godson's arm, steadying him. "You know you've always got a place here, kid."

Below deck, Sonny began brewing coffee while Miguel sat and silently stared into space.

"You wanna talk about it?" Sonny finally asked, rem

Miguel rested his elbows on the table and buried his head in his hands. "I was just stupid. I got a job offer, and suggested moving to New York. And Roni just lost it."

Sonny Crockett was not born yesterday and he figured that was not the whole story, not by a long shot. "You never showed any interest in moving out of state before, and you always seemed so intent on being in public service. This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with her getting shot at yesterday, would it?"

Miguel said nothing but stared silently in Sonny's direction. Miguel's was more subtle than his father's trademark stare, but still somewhat chilling.

Sonny nodded. "Gotcha. I'm guessing Roni wasn't too receptive to the idea of moving?"

Miguel sighed and nodded sadly. "Yeah. Damnit, what kind of a man walks out on his wife and child, Uncle Sonny? I mean, Roni and I have had arguments before over the years, but nothing like this."

"Did you try to apologize?"

"She won't answer my calls. I tried texting, but nothing. All I've gotten are a bunch of angry texts from Ali using language that would make a gang of Hells Angels blush."

Sonny laughed and set a fragrant, steaming mug of coffee in front of the younger man. "Yeah, that sounds like Ali alright. But Roni has always wanted to be a cop, to follow in her parents' footsteps. Don't you think you're being selfish? Asking her to give it all up?"

Miguel managed a small smile and sat silent for a while. "Yeah. I mean, no…" he threw his hands in the air in frustration. "Hell, I don't know. You know, Uncle Sonny, when I was a kid, I remember when my dad would be working out in the field late at night. My mom would sit in the living room, constantly be checking the clock, unable to sleep long after she thought Ali and I had gone to bed. She didn't think I noticed, but I always did. Sometimes on those nights, Ali would sneak into my room and cry and worry. I tried to be strong, but I was just as scared as anyone else. None of us could relax until we heard my dad come in the door, no matter how late it was. I know how badly things can go! And you of all people know that too! That night when Billy and Ali showed up at my door, all I could think was that I had lost her. And that Jack wouldn't know his mother…" Miguel's voice faded away.

"Kid, I wish there was an easy solution for both of you."

"But there's not," Miguel finished, with a tone of anger in his voice.

Sonny sighed and ran his fingers through his greying hair. "Miguel, I've messed up more relationships than I can count in every way you can imagine. Don't let pride get in the way because it will tear you apart."

Miguel nodded, covering his face with his hands to hide his glistening eyes. "What if it already has?"

Sonny patted his godson comfortingly on the back. "Get some sleep, kid. Things might look brighter in the morning."


	5. Chapter 5

Unfortunately, despite Sonny's reassurance, things did not seem brighter in the morning as the day dawned grey and drizzly to match everyone's mood. Miguel stood before the tiny mirror on the St. Vitus Dance struggling to make himself appear as though he hadn't slept in his suit on Sonny's couch the night before. He wished he had the foresight to bring a change of clothes with him, but he had half hoped Roni would call him and ask him to come home sometime in the night. No luck with that.

Across town, Roni went through the motions of her daily routine. It was strange to roll over in the morning and find the other half of her bed cold and empty. But she didn't feel that sickening pain of reality until Jack's babysitter remarked how unusual it was to see her in the morning. Normally Miguel was the one to drop him off at daycare. Work dragged on as she continued to trudge through paperwork at her desk while rain tapped against the window beside her. She got a few sympathetic glances from Ryan, but she wondered what was really going through his mind. Miguel was his best friend, after all. She did receive several texts from a very pregnant, very angry Ali, detailing what she planned to do to her brother when she saw him. Those almost made her laugh. The next text that came in was from Miguel, coldly stating that if it was okay with her, he'd stop by that night to see Jack and get a change of clothes.

"Congrats, kid. You're cleared by IAD." Billy tossed a paper on Roni's desk, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Hey, that's good news, darlin'!" Ryan added.

Roni managed to crack a smile. "Yeah, yeah I guess it is."

Ryan placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you get outta here a bit? Go see if you can't get some info from Noogie for the Franco case. I bet he's got somethin' we can use. And besides, I think you could stand a break from all this paperwork."

Roni sighed. Her emotions were like a ton of bricks, weighing heavily on her both mentally and physically. But maybe Ryan was right, a change of scene would be good.

She gently tapped on the door of the apartment located above the strip club that Noogie and his wife, Annie, owned, expecting the boisterous occasional-thief that she had known her whole life to answer the door. Noogie could always put a smile on her face, and she almost laughed at the notion of him and Izzy coming up with some wild scheme to convince Miguel to stay in Miami. That was just the sort of crazy thing they would do.

The door cracked open for a second, as someone inside peeked out, then opened wide and Noogie's wife, Annie, stood before her. As always, Annie's hair was done up in a high ponytail, and crimped in a way that made Roni wonder if she knew the 80's were over. Her clothes were wild and a bit unkept, but had become more conservative over the years. A former stripper, Annie was a bit eccentric, and Roni had once overheard her parents reminiscing about her unusual wedding to Noogie held right in the strip club. "Well if it isn't little Roni Tubbs! No, wait, it's Officer Castillo now, isn't it? Come in, sweetie!" Annie stepped aside and ushered Roni into the small apartment.

"I'm good, Annie, thanks. I was actually looking for Noogie. Is he home?"

"No, 'fraid not. He's in LA visiting his aunt, she's real sick. I would have gone with him, but someone's gotta keep an eye on the club, ya know?"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Even after all these years, Noogie was still a good informant to the Vice squad. Oh well, maybe she could check with Izzy, or…

"But tell me, how's everything? It's been so long! Seems like just yesterday you were a tiny baby your dad couldn't stop showin' off! And if I remember right, you've got a little one of your own!"

Roni brightened and nodded. Pulling out her cell phone , she showed Annie one of Jack's most recent pictures. He was sitting on the lawn in the backyard, grinning broadly, revealing one little tooth.

"Aw, he's a cutie! Looks just like that handsome husband of yours. How's Miguel doin'?"

Roni's smile disappeared. "Oh, he's doing fine."

Annie tilted her head and studied Roni. "Somethin' wrong, darlin?"

Roni stood, flustered. "No, no. not at all. I really should be going…"

Annie gently took her arm. "Oh, c'mon dearie. I can always tell when somethings up with one of my girls. He's not treatin' you right?"

She shook her head. "It's not that, it's just…" she hesitated. Was she seriously about to reveal all her marriage woes to an informant's stripper wife? Oh well, why not? Annie would never judge her, and besides, she'd been married to Noogie for over 30 years. She had to know something. She sat back down. "I love Miguel. He makes me laugh, he's a great dad, he's all I could ask for, except…he doesn't like me being a cop. He's scared I'll get hurt, and is being ridiculously overprotective. He's even gone so far as to consider a job up north to get me away from here! I know its scary being the spouse of a cop, but I feel like he doesn't trust me, that he doesn't think I'm competent to keep myself safe. We had a big fight last night and I- I kicked him out."

Annie's eyes grew increasingly large as Roni's story went on. "You kicked him _out_?"

"Yeah, I guess he stayed with Uncle Sonny last night."

"Hmph, good choice on his part. If anyone knows about relationship troubles, it's Sonny Crockett.," Annie laughed. But sweetie, husband or not, he can't tell you what to do with your life. He knows being a cop is part of who you are, and you can't just give that up."

"You see, I got shot at the other day. Bullet grazed my arm, nothing major. But he's just so scared! I think he's worried it'll happen again."

"And did you take his fears seriously?"

Roni thought for a moment. "No, no I didn't." It was hard to admit. "I guess I kinda blew him off. But he was just being so ridiculous! And I was so hurt that he'd ask me to give up my dreams."

"Sounds like both of you need to spend a little more time listening, and less time talkin'."

"I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right. I haven't stayed married for this long without having learned a thing or two!" Annie hugged Roni tight, which Roni found surprisingly comforting. "Chin up sweetie. That man of yours has a good heart. And so do you. Put them together and set aside your stubbornness, and you'll be just fine."

That night at home, Miguel arrived as promised and Roni sat on her bed, willing herself not to sob as she listened to him sing a lullaby in Spanish to their son in the nursery. She continued to sit there as awkward silence hung between them as Miguel pulled several items from the closet and stuffed them in a duffel bag . As Miguel rummaged through the bathroom and gathered his toothbrush and other items, Roni reflected on what she had been told earlier that day. She knew Annie was right, they had to talk, and more importantly, they both had to listen. Part of her wanted to run into his arms, kiss him, and put an end to all this silliness, but the stubborn side of her just wasn't ready. And for a moment, it seemed that he wanted to say something to her, but he swallowed the words before leaving to drive back to Sonny's boat. As she watched his car pull out of the driveway through the window in their bedroom, she could no longer hold back her tears.

Back at the boat, Sonny peered over at Miguel, who whose fingers clicked away at his laptop keyboard as he composed a legal briefing on his laptop.

 _Just like his father,_ Sonny mused. _Drowning himself in work to cover emotional pain. Just like me, for that matter._

"So, did you guys talk tonight?" Sonny inquired.

"Did I talk to who?" Miguel asked, his eyes staring intently at the screen.

"Your wife… I thought you were going over there tonight?"

"I did. Put Jack to bed, and grabbed clothes for tomorrow."

"And you didn't take the opportunity to patch things up?"

"Didn't seem like she was interested in talking, thought maybe she still wanted to cool off. Sure didn't want to start trouble like last night. Thought Jack had heard enough yelling for a while." "Look, if I'm in the way…"

"That's not it, you know I love havin' you here. The boat's never been so clean, and you're a hell of a cook. But, you really gotta talk things out with Veronica. I love you both like you were my own kids, I have since the day you were born. I hate to see you both suffering like this."

"I know, I know. I just don't want to screw it up, ya know? I want to know that my wife is safe, and there's no way for that to happen in her job. I just don't see how either of us can come out of this with a happy solution."

Sonny nodded and sat down facing his godson. "Do you remember when you were a little boy? And you and Ali were fighting over a toy? Well you two argued and argued until it ended up broken. And that's what happens when people argue and don't stop to listen. Everything gets ruined and no one gets anything they want. It just ends in misery."

Miguel knew there was wisdom in Sonny's words. But could he gather the courage to be the first one to bend?


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Miguel walked toward his office building. In one hand, he held a cup of coffee and in the other, a file that he was skimming over while he walked. He stopped short when he nearly ran into someone standing still in the middle of the sidewalk.

"What the…" Miguel mumbled, straightening himself.

"Hey, Miguelito, que paso, eh?"

"Oh, hey Izzy. Sorry, but I gotta…"

"Just a minute there, I've got a pit of a proposition for you." Izzy handed a business card to Miguel, who examined it and raised an eyebrow. "So, what d'ya think?"

Miguel read aloud from the bright red business card adorned with garish gold hearts. "'Izzy Moreno, Love Doctor.'" He looked back up in exasperation. "What is this all about Izzy?"

"See Miguelito, I consider myself to be a bit of an expert when it comes to women. So, in my latest business endeavor I wanted to do a bit of a public service and share my expertise with those less fortunate, much like yourself. Annie told me all about your little marriage problem."

"Oh, great. Just great! Now Roni's blabbing about our fight to every low-life in Miami? Thanks but no thanks, Izz." Miguel handed back the card and started to walk away.

"Listen man, I'm not gonna stand around and watch you and Veronica destroy something beautiful!"

Miguel paused, sighed, and turned back to Izzy. "I won't, Izz. I promise. Just give us time, okay?"

A while later, Miguel sat in his office, staring at his computer screen. The confrontation with Izzy that morning had him rattled. Sometimes he felt like he lived in a freak show with an insane cast of characters. He had a stack of paperwork to complete, but his fingers refused to move. His eyes kept drifting to the framed photo on his desk of Roni kissing baby Jack just after his birth. It was such a beautiful moment, and he found himself aching for her. Suddenly Miguel sensed a presence as a large shadow hovered over him.

"Just what the hell is your problem?" There stood his sister, hands on hips, dressed in a well-worn grey sweatsuit, stretched to the limit by her nine month pregnant belly. Her hair was messy and pulled into a careless ponytail. She wore no makeup and her face was scowling.

"Ali! Keep it down!" Miguel felt his face flush with embarrassment as he shut his office door. The last thing he needed was the office gossiping around the water cooler about his private life. It was bad enough dealing with Izzy, but now Ali too?

"I will NOT keep it down! Two days, Miguel! It's been two days and you've made zero effort to work things out with your wife."

"Not that my marriage is any of your business, Alison, but I am still thinking about what to say to her."

"None of my business? Veronica is my best friend since birth! And you're my brother! Not to mention my sweet little nephew is in the middle of this mess." Ali suddenly spied a toasted sesame seed bagel slathered with cream cheese sitting on her brothers desk. She snatched it and took a large bite. He didn't dare try to stop her. "And what do you mean you're not sure how to handle it? You're not still thinking of taking that job and moving, are you?"

"Maybe, I don't know. But I'd like to have a rational conversation about it and not just be shut down and attacked!

"I don't believe you, Miguel. I remember how you reacted when Roni and I decided to join the force, but I thought you had come around. And remember when I found out I was having Nathan, and Roni was just about due with Jack? You said how excited you were for our sons to grow up together, to be best friends. How's that going to happen if you guys are living over a thousand miles away? You really expect Roni to jump at the chance to pack up and leave her home, family and career behind?"

Miguel sat silent and defiant, crossing his arms and staring at his sister. She had seen that look a million times.

"Don't you look at me that way, Miguel Christopher! I know you don't want to leave either. You just want everyone to fit into your perfect, safe, boring little bubble and take no chances, no risks. You're being selfish and arrogant and…"

"Aw come on Ali! That's not fair. I just want to know that my wife is coming home safe every day. You remember what it was like, when we were kids, when Mom and Dad worked late. Besides…" Miguel cut himself off when he saw a flash of pain and horror on Ali's face. "Ali? What is it?"

"Miguel- my- my water just broke!"


	7. Chapter 7

Miguel put an arm around his sister and gently guided her through the office, past his staring, whispering co-workers. So much for not being fodder for water cooler gossip. In the parking garage he tried to recall anything he had learned in the birthing class he had taken with Roni months ago. "Breathe, Ali, breathe!"

"Don't tell me to breathe! Get Ryan on the phone and open the damn car!"

Frantically, Miguel fumbled with his car keys in one hand and pulled out his phone with the other. "Siri, call Ryan Rivera!" he shouted into his phone.

 _"Okay, calling Hawaiian Riviera"_ his phone replied in its robotic voice.

"Would you shut that thing up and call my husband!" Ali cried as he eased her into the passenger seat of his silver Honda Civic. She was scared, he could tell. And if he were honest with himself, so was he. His baby sister was having a baby!

 _Relax, Miguel, you've been through this before…_ he thought as his phone finally dialed Ryan successfully. "C'mon, Ryan, pick up…" he mumbled, but Ryan's voicemail came on. "Damnit!" He hopped in the drivers seat and tore out of the parking garage and onto the highway toward the hospital as he dialed once more.

"He's not there? Miguel, I need him! He can't miss this!" Ali was tearful now. "You have to call Roni!"

"But…"

"Put your damn pride away and call your wife! She probably knows where Ryan is!"

Miguel inhaled deeply and dialed the familiar number. He prayed she would not ignore his call.

Finally he could hear someone pick up and a beautiful voice spoke, "What do you want, Miguel?"

"Babe, I mean- Roni… It's Ali. I mean, it's me, but it's about Ali. She's having a baby!"

"The baby's coming?!" Roni screeched excitedly, and from his desk across from her, Ryan's head snapped up at attention. "I'll call Maria and your parents, we'll meet you at the hospital!"

After he had hung up, Miguel glanced over at his sister and saw her grimace with a large, painful contraction. He held her hand and she squeezed hard. "It's okay, Ali. I'm here," he reassured her.

She looked into his eyes, and he saw fear, real fear. An emotion that the ever-strong and fierce Alison Castillo-Rivera rarely showed. "Don't leave me, Miguel," she pleaded.

He squeezed her hand back. "I won't, I promise. When we get to the hospital, I'll stay right by your side until Ryan gets there."

"No- I mean, don't leave me… you're my big brother, my whole life we've shared everything, you've always been there for me. And now we're parents! I want to share that journey with you too. I want Jack and Nathan to be best friends, to be like you and I were. Please Miguel, don't go to New York. We're family…" Tears glistened in her pleading eyes, and he gave her a small smile.

At the hospital, he helped her into a wheelchair, through the ER, and up the elevator to the maternity wing. A warm, happy feeling rushed over him as he recalled doing the same for Roni just six months ago. He recalled the joy they had both felt upon seeing the miracle they had created together, the result of a lifetime of friendship and love.

After Ali settled in her hospital bed, another contraction overtook her. She squeezed her bother's hand once more. "Where's Ryan?" she cried. "And my hospital bag… I packed it and it's in his car…"

"He's coming Ali, he'll be here soon," he replied softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "And I'm sure Roni will help him remember your bag."

As if on cue, Ryan flew into the room, sweating and breathing heavily as if he had just run a marathon. "Ali! Are you okay? Is they baby okay?"

"I'm fine Ryan, baby's good, I can't believe he'll be here soon!" They kissed and Miguel smiled. He regretted ever hating Ryan Rivera when he was a kid.

"And I have your suitcase here, Ali!" Roni said cheerfully, walking in the room and holding up a blue duffel bag triumphantly.

"Thanks, Roni! Miguel said you'd remember," Ali remarked.

Roni turned to her husband and he blushed a bit before looking into her eyes. "Well, you're always organized and you remember the little things that are important."

She smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever. "Thanks," she said softly, then turned to Ali and Ryan. "Well, I should head over to the waiting room so I can show your parents in." She turned to exit and Miguel followed her into the hall.

Miguel sped up a bit so he was beside her. "Roni, can we talk? I- I've really missed you."

The corner of her mouth turned up into a small smile and she rubbed his arm. "Yeah, definitely. And I've missed you too. I had my parents pick up Jack from the sitter, so we can stay here with Ali."

Feeling bold, he took both her hands in his and faced her. "Roni, I'm sorry for the way I behaved. I never want you to feel like I don't trust you or support you. You're an incredible cop, its just when Ali and Billy showed up at the door…" His voice caught and his eyes clouded over.

Gently she wiped a tear from his eye and hugged him. "Oh Miguel, I'm sorry too. I never should have told you to leave, I regretted it right away but I was too damn stubborn to admit it!." She pulled away, but maintained eye contact. "The truth is, I was scared too. Scared of something worse happening, of leaving Jack without a mother. And if that job in New York is important to you, maybe we should talk about it. Really talk about it."

Miguel opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by a flurry of activity on the other side of the waiting room.

"Where is she?" A familiar but frantic voice echoed from the elevator down the hall.

"Gina, calm down," Replied a gruff, but calming voice.

"Gina, Marty! Over here!" Roni called, waving them down and hugging them.

Gina squeezed Miguel so tightly, he could barely breathe. "Miguelito! Where's Ali? Is she okay? Is she scared? My baby's having a baby!"

"She's fine, Mom, don't worry. Ryan is with her," he replied reassuringly.

Martin put an arm around Gina and smiled. Miguel knew people often said that his dad rarely smiled, but in truth, he didn't hold back when there was truly something to smile about.

"I'll show you guys where she's at," Roni volunteered, giving her husband's hand a little squeeze before leading Gina toward Ali's room.

Martin held back at Miguel's side for a moment. "Everything going okay, son?" he nodded in Roni's direction.

He smiled. "Yeah, yeah I think everything's going to be just fine."

Martin nodded. "Don't ever let your pride stop you from doing what's right." Short and sweet, just like always, but true none the less. Miguel knew emotional stuff wasn't usually his dad's cup of tea, that was usually Gina's department. But he could always count on him to guide him in the right direction. Perhaps that was why he didn't go to his father right away when he and Roni first had their fight, he knew what Martin would say. And of course he would have been right. Miguel just wasn't ready to hear it at the time. But he just hoped he would remember the next time.

Hours went by. The sun had long set and darkness set in outside. Fueled only by adrenaline, excitement, and hospital cafeteria coffee, the family wearily became permanent fixtures in the waiting room. Miguel busied himself with his phone while Martin read the New York Times and discussed politics with Roni. Gina bit her nails and tearily reminisced about when she had been in this very hospital having Ali and Miguel, and how that "seemed like only yesterday.". Finally, just when Miguel thought he couldn't take one more game of Angry Birds, a cheerful nurse approached them.

"Castillo family? Alison would like to see you."

They swarmed into Ali's room and surrounded her bed. She looked tired, but angelic, while Ryan looked on with pride and kissed her forehead. Cradled in her arms was a tiny bundle in a blue blanket.

"I'd like you all to meet Nathan Edward Rivera!" she held the baby up a bit and they all drew in their breath. "Nathan, this is your grandma and grandpa, and your Auntie Roni, and that crazy guy is your Uncle Miguel." She turned to Miguel. "Would you like to hold him?"

He nodded enthusiastically and carefully cradled the tiny form in his arms. He marveled at the tiny fingers, head full of soft, fuzzy brown hair, and dark brown eyes, that matched his and Ali's. _I'll protect you with my life, little one,_ he silently vowed. "He's perfect, Ali," He glanced over at Roni, who kissed the baby's head.

"I forgot how tiny they are when they're born! Jack is like a moose compared to him!" She commented laughing.

Miguel placed his finger in Nathan's hand and he gripped it tight in his tiny little fingers. _Strong just like his mom_ , he thought. "Well, kiddo, welcome to the family," he said out loud. "I can't wait for you to meet your big cousin! You guys are going to be best friends, maybe you'll even go to the same school."

Ryan smiled. "So, does that mean New York is off the table?"

"Yes, definitely!" Miguel nodded, then caught himself, and looked toward his wife. "I mean, if Roni agrees?"

She grinned brightly and her eyes sparkled. "Yes! Of course I do! How could we leave our family?"

He grinned back and kissed her. "Then it's settled. Besides, Miami PD can't lose one of its finest." Miguel looked back at Nathan before passing him on to Gina (who looked like she would jump out of her skin with excitement). "Welcome to the world, little one!"

Six months later….

After Miguel finished placing the last of the balloons on the dining room table, he stood back and admired his work. He scooped Jack up in his arms, making the baby giggle happily.

"Boon!" Jack said excitedly, pointing.

"Yep, balloon! That's right! Don't let anyone tell you your old man can't decorate for a birthday party! Now, I know you have no clue that all of this is for you, but that's okay. It's really so your Mom and Dad can have some drinks and food and celebrate surviving a year of diapers and no sleep."

Jack laughed at this and Miguel kissed him.

There was a ring from the doorbell, Roni called from the kitchen. "Sweetie? Can you get that? I'm putting the finishing touches on this cake."

"No problem!" He shifted Jack a bit to carry him on his hip and opened the front door to reveal Ali and Ryan standing on the front porch.

Ali held a baby carrier with a tiny Nathan sleeping inside and Ryan carried two wrapped boxes.

Ryan smiled brightly and ruffled Jack's hair. "Happy birthday buddy! This big box is from your cousin Nathan! Don't worry, it's not dirty diapers. Oh, and this one is from me!" He leaned to Miguel and whispered, "It's a football."

Ali rolled her eyes as she set the baby carrier down in the living room. "I still have no clue what a one year old is supposed to do with a football."

"Hey, I'm gonna teach Jack all about cars and sports, and Miguel is going to teach Nathan the violin and handle all his emotional crap. That's how Miguel and I agreed we're going to raise our kids, right buddy?" Ryan put his arm around his brother in law.

"That's right!" Miguel agreed brightly.

Ali shook her head and laughed. "You two are too much."

"Hi guys!" Roni emerged from the kitchen and hugged Ali and Ryan. "Hey, Ali? Can you watch Jack for a second? And Miguel, can you give me a hand in the kitchen for a second?"

"Of course!" Ali happily took Jack from her brother. "How's my favorite nephew?"

"Ali!" Jack siad excitedly upon seeing his aunt.

In the kitchen, Miguel turned to Roni and started pulling food out of the fridge. "Wow, Nathan's getting big! Can't believe Ali will be back at work soon."

"Oh you didn't hear? She took an extra six months of leave. So she'll go back after he turns one year old." Roni paused and added dressing to the large bowl of salad in front of her. She smiled as if she were hiding something special, which piqued Miguel's curiosity. "So by the time she comes back, I'll probably be leaving."

Miguel was confused. "Leaving? But we agreed we weren't moving…"

Roni took Miguel's hands in hers. "Leaving on maternity leave. I- I wasn't feeling so great this morning, so I took this…" She pulled something small and plastic from her pocket.

Miguel was speechless. "Is this- Are you-" as reality set in, he hugged her tight and twirled her around.

"I wasn't feeling right this morning, so on a whim I decided to take a test a few minutes ago," she explained. "And, well, looks like Jack is getting a baby brother or sister for his birthday!"

Miguel had a smile on his face that nothing could take away. He gently placed his hand on her stomach and kissed her. "I love you, babe. I can't wait to share our lives with another little one."

The doorbell rang once more, and the couple heard Ali and Ryan greeting more birthday guests. "Shall we share the good news?" Roni asked.

Miguel nodded. "What are we waiting for?"


End file.
